Untitled
by JanaDKatic
Summary: "What's the secret for a delicious lasagna?" All of her students look at each other, shrugging their shoulders. "No one?" she asks, raising one eyebrow at them. Before I even realize it, my mouth opens and I tell them the secret ingredient. "Red pepper flakes… gives it some kick." AU. Former Student/Teacher story.


**ONE  
**_Emma Swan_

I don't know what had possessed me to go to my old high-school, carrying a cake for my former humans and environment and PE teacher. The last time I've been here was four years. Now I'm a psychologist college student. When I'm honest, then I don't even know _why_ I decided on psychology. I just know that I love to find out more about humans and how they think, feel, act.

The closer I'm getting, the more nervous I get. She was my favorite teacher at school. Always supportive, she always knew if I was okay or not. She was able to look through my lies and we never had this teacher/student relationship. We were more like friends, even though she's eleven years older than me.

A lot of my friends didn't like her like I did. They said she's a good teacher but way too strict. In my opinion she wasn't strict, she was tough. She was nice, I admired her and she's an idol of mine. Besides, I always knew how she ticked. When something was wrong, I knew it. I even knew what she's going to do before she even did it. In PE there were a lot of girls who thought they could mess with her by not listening or doing things they shouldn't do and I never understood how they could do what they were doing. Ms. Mills then shouted at all of us, walked out, calmed down and told them to either do this or they had an entry in the class-book plus detention. That mostly helped and they did as she asked.

And now I stand in front of my old classroom and I'm nervous as hell. _For god sakes, you're nearly twenty years old, get your shit together!,_ I scold at myself and brush a strand of my blond hair behind my ear.

I was about to knock, when the door opens and a teenage girl walks past me. She did not even say sorry for bumping in me and nearly destroying my beautiful made chocolate cake. I shake my head. _Teenagers_.  
I walk into the room and see how Ms. Mills is teaching them how to make lasagna. She makes the best home-made lasagna in the world. I place the cake on the counter and lean against the door frame, watching them with amusement.

"What's the secret for a delicious lasagna?"  
All of her students look at each other, shrugging their shoulders. "No one?" she asks, raising one eyebrow at them. Before I even realize it, my mouth opens and I tell them the secret ingredient.

"Red pepper flakes… gives it some kick."

Her head turns into my direction, a surprised look on her face.  
"Emma," she breathed stunned.  
That's all it takes to make me grin like a fool, "Hi."  
She returns the smile and turns her attention back to her students. "Can someone please get the red pepper flakes?"  
One girl opens all drawers and I start to chuckle, which earns me some angry looks.  
"She doesn't keep them in the drawers" I take my red jacket off and walk into the small back-room. "They are in the cabinets, hidden behind the flour."  
Without even waiting for Ms. Mills reply, I put the amount of flakes in the lasagna how she likes it.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" she crosses her arms before her chest, her eyes never leaving mine. She looks… mad? Why is she mad? I suddenly feel like a school girl, who apparently did something wrong, without even knowing what she had done.  
"I-I just came by to bring you a cake. To be honest, I have no idea why. I guess it was a mistake… so I better keep going. Goodbye, Ms. Mills, it was nice seeing you again."

I cast one last glance at her, before I gathered my red leather jacket and walk out of the door. What was I thinking? You don't disturb a teachers lessons just because you miss her and because you wanted to bring Ms. Mills her favorite cake.

With grand strides I walk towards my yellow bug, not caring that I pull the door open with a force that makes me stumble backwards.  
"Emma!" I hear Ms. Mills calling, but I don't care and get into my car. Before I was able to start the ignition, she opened my door. "Wait, please. I'm sorry."  
"There's no need," I tell her and I get out of my car, leaning against its closed-door. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry I busted into your class without announcing it."  
"Emma, it's fine, really. I'm sorry that I was so harsh. You just took me by surprise and I haven't seen you for four years."

"Yeah, unless you count the time you drove past me with your bicycle."

She laughed. "You're right. It was briefly and you were on your way home. But really, I am sorry."

"No, it is okay. You must know, I grinned like a fool after you drove past me."

"Like you grinned when you said 'Hi'?"

I nod. She laughed and touched my arm tenderly, what made me blush and suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. Why?"

Ms. Mills shrugs. "You look so…"

"Uncomfortable?"

She nods and glances at some students who are watching us. "You know that I don't have any self-esteem. Aside from the fact, you were my favorite teacher and I always liked you, no matter what all the others said and I always tried to defend you but they didn't care. You remember Melanie? She never liked you. She thought-"

"Emma, you're rambling and I do remember her and I know that she never liked me and frankly I never cared. Her opinion of me doesn't matter. Most opinions of my students don't matter. I'm their teacher and I don't need my students to like me. I need them to respect me.  
They don't like me? Fine by me, as long as they are civil and respectful."

A smile appears on my face and without thinking I hug her. The last time I hugged her was at my graduation when she gave me and my friends a green card, telling us 'personal' things. She wrote most into my card. In fact, I'm very proud of it. I always hoped that she liked me too and I guess she did. I glance at my phone to check the time and a picture of my two-year old son Henry appears on my screen.

"Who's that cute little baby?"

"My son."

She looks at me surprised. "You have a son?"

"Yes," I nod and hand her my phone. "He's the most adorable little man I know."

"I bet he is" she tells me with a sincere smile. "What about the father?"

"Neal? He left us-me. I told him I was pregnant and he was out of the door. Never came back, though."

"I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "Don't be. It's for the best… How are you and your husband?"

Ms. Mills looks on the ground. She takes a deep breath, before she looks me in the eyes. "We got a divorce."

"I'm sorry."

"It is fine, Emma. It didn't work out."

"Okay..."

We stared at each other for a few minutes, before we agree on getting coffee very soon.

"I see you around, Emma."

"Goodbye, Ms. Mills." I was about to close my door, but she stopped it.

"Please, call me Regina."

* * *

_Thank you for reading!  
In case you are wondering what I did in my humans & environment class: We learned how to cook, clean, sew, something about the environment and about humans.  
Sorry for mistakes, but I'm from Germany, and my english isn't perfect. _

_Hope you like it and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)  
– Jana_


End file.
